


Helping me, helping you

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Times, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Pinning Steve Rogers, Steve teaches Tony, Virgin Steve, Virgin Tony, a bit of manipulation, falling inlove, idiots inlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Tony is a shy nerd that has a crush on Steve’s best friend, Steve finds out and agrees to help him woo the guy. Tony can’t help but feel overwhelmed by how nice the popular jock is towards him...even teaching him how to kiss, hold hands, go on dates and even how to properly make love the right way.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 82
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic request...about Tony transformation...my take anyways...
> 
> P.S i wrote this while being my friend’s watcher at the hospital..so excuse anything that might make your eye twitch..i had to do everything at that hospital while writing this to ease my worries

Tony had a daze look on his face as he stared at the senior who was walking outside the football field with his tall bulky blond friend. James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. The junior sighed as he fixed his glasses. Everyone in school had a thing for the two seniors walking by, but mostly they were head over heals for the blond one who was more athletic, taller, bigger and more intimidating than the brunette one, Bucky was a bit more laid back looking, wasn’t as big and massive as the other but still had some muscles to show off.. and he was the one that made Tony blush whenever he saw him. The junior brunette had been having a small crush on the older brunette ever since the guy had helped him in the cafeteria two months ago. Tony had almost fell face flat on the floor if it wasn’t for the senior’s fast reflexes. Tony had been so stunned at seeing the senior give him a charming grin paired with his deep blue gaze. “Careful there doll..might hurt yourself..” Tony couldn’t even blink as he tried to form words as he felt his heart thump fast in his chest, but nothing would come out as his mind had been engulfed by deep blues. Only jolting out of the other’s arms when a rough voice had interrupted his thoughts. Bucky’s blond best friend was staring intently at him. Eyes narrowing a bit as Tony stood frozen with fright. The feeling earlier immediately replaced with something else as he scurried away. 

Ever since then Tony would always have this funny feeling whenever He’d steal glances at the senior in campus. Like right now when he was watching the brunette practicing on the field with his teammates, a couple of girls and cheerleaders all clapping and cheering on his best friend Steve as they played. Shouting out his name while completely ignoring the other players. Tony couldn’t help but blush as he’d start writing on his notepad as he sat by the bleachers. Scribbling away ‘Bucky4Tony’ or Mr.Tony Barnes. He even had little drawings of the senior below the writings. Gosh was he a Loser. But it was the only way he could really express himself. Especially since he didn’t really know anyone in Hydra heights. If only Pepper and Rhodey were here with him. But they were back in Shield academy along with Bruce, Thor and Clint. And he was here all alone with just his pins and notepad as companions. Well..at least he had Bucky to look at. If only the big scary blond would stop looking at him whenever he glanced their way. It was like Bucky’s best friend was a body guard alway ready to glare at anyone who was looking at them. Well at least someone actually knew of his existence. Bucky might as well of forgotten him by now. A small whine escaped his lips at that. 

“WATCH OUT!” 

Before Tony could snap out of his thoughts a huge object had hit him square in the face. Making his whole world spin as he fell on his back.

“Holy crap! I’m sorry, watch were you aim that thing Steve..”

“I didn’t mean to...”

Tony was squinting his eyes at whoever was in front of him. Winching as he tried to get up while reaching for his missing glasses. Thankfully the guy in front of him was kind enough to help him on his feet before finally handing him his glasses. “Than yo-“ Tony tried to smiled as he awkwardly blinked at the guy when he had finally put on his glasses. 

Holy Crap..it was Steve Rogers, the star quarterback of the football team, Bucky’s seriously scary best friend that kept giving Tony those weird looks, kinda like what he was giving him right now. Tony resisted the urge to squirm in front of the blond’s intense gaze while he tried desperately to maneuver himself away from the massive teen that was towering over him. “Steve...your scaring him...” the voice from earlier called out making the blond and Tony snap their attention away from each other. Oh gosh it’s Bucky! Tony internally squealed as he turned bright red. Heart thumping fast as the sweaty senior came up to them with the most charming smile. “You okay there doll?” Bucky had asked him with a wink as he got closer. Tony could only nod as his words had seemed to get tangled inside his mouth. “Sorry bout that Steve here can be a real monster with the ball..” the blond teen had frowned at that and had said something but Tony was too busy staring at Bucky to actually hear what the other teen had to say. Even though the taller brunette wasn’t actually looking at him anymore as it seemed Bucky was waving at some of their teammates that were still on the field. 

The group of girls from earlier were now behind the blond and brunette’s back asking them if they were alright. Steve sighed as he turned and started talking to them. Bucky as well. Tony immediately felt a little out of place as the people in front of him were all so beautiful and all seemed to really know each other. While he was there being all short, dull and nervous as he tried to fix his glasses. A few seconds pst by and he could tell they all seemed to have forgotten about him so he sneakily started walking in a fast pace down the bleachers while they still had their backs to him. There really wasn’t any point in staying there looking like a total night lamp while all of them chatted happily. He would just rather go home and be by himself, squealing his heart out as he got to interact a bit with Bucky again. Maybe he could have a bit of snack inside his room while writing about Bucky again. 

Crap, crap, crap...his notepad wasn’t here. He most of left it somewhere. Tony jumped out of his messy bed filled with his bag and books, panic filling him up as he paced around his room trying to remember where he had last held it. “Oh my god! The bleachers! With....” Tony paled as he realized that he had left the notepad on the bleachers where Steve and Bucky and a few girls were at. Holy shit! No! No! No! What if Bucky saw it? The senior would never look or go near Tony again! Tony practically sprinted out his room as his heart beated like a drum inside his chest. Maybe they didn’t notice it, maybe it was still right there where he had forgotten it. Yeah, it was a small notepad anyway they might not have of seen it. His mind was running a mile a second as he reached the empty school grounds. Dashing quickly he rushed to the school’s football field, frantically searching for the notepad. The sun was setting when he finally felt all hope lost as he came to admit that the notepad containing all his secret desires was gone. With a heavy sigh he fell on his knees as he trembled at the thought of being rejected and humiliated. Why did he have to be so absentminded. 

———————————————————-

Somehow it was already lunchtime and Bucky, Steve nor the girls from yesterday had said anything about Tony’s notepad. No one had come up to him and told or even made fun of him with the stupid things he wrote. Maybe they didn’t know it was his after all. Maybe he was safe after all. Thank God, He breathed as he got up from the grass after finishing his lunch. 

As he walked to his locker he thought of a couple of things he’d like to buy later after school. Not noticing the small note that was placed in front of his locker right away. When he did noticed it though, his eyes widen as he read what was written on the small piece

‘i know your secret, meet me at the science lab after school’

Oh no, someone knew..Tony’s life was over. They’d probably try and make Tony confess and make fun of him. Inside the science lab? After school? Should he even go? Maybe he shouldn’t. Maybe he should just go home straight away and never go back. 

And so that’s what he did. After school had ended the brunette had immediately dashed towards his house. Slamming the door shut as he panted for breath. He was safe now, and he’d didn’t need to worry anymore because he was never going back ever again. 

‘Knock’

‘Knock’

Tony jolted from behind the door as he heard the knocking continue, The brunette frowned in confusion as no one ever came knocking on their door. Tony and his parents were still new to town so they didn’t really know anybody yet. And most of the neighbors were never home during this time. With a confused look Tony cautiously opened the door to take a peek, hazel brown eyes going wide as he watched in horror at the teen standing in front of the door looking absolutely pissed. 

Steve Rogers, the tall, bulky and most popular guy in school was huffing with sweat as he stared at him with that strange look again that always seemed to make Tony squirm. He did not like this, he did not like this...what was the star quarter back doing in the middle of his door step, in front of his house. “Ca-can i help you?” Tony asked as he blinked up at the blond. Steve seemed to be thinking about something as his eyes seemed to be unfocused. Only snapping out of his thoughts when Tony had tried closing the door on his face. Out of pure reflex as he didn’t know what to do with the scary way Steve had been staring at him. 

“WAIT!” Steve screamed as he tried to pry the door open, immediately sliding his left leg on the doors open space. Tony was shaking a bit as he let the blond open the door. Not use to how rough the other’s voice was at the moment. The blond was still staring at him when he had successfully pried the door wide open. “ why didn’t you go to the science lab like i asked?” the shorter teen had immediately frozen at hearing those words. “I...i-you..you wrote that?” Brown eyes wide with shock. Without an answer Steve had let himself in, closing the door behind him as he lifted the small notepad out of his pocket. Making the brunette swallow hard as he slowly backed away from the intruding blond. “Yeah...and i was so upset when i saw you running away from school when you passed me by the hallway..thought you were braver than that..” steve huffed as he cornered the shorter teen against a wall. 

“I ugh...was...I’m not brave...” Tony managed to say as he felt like melting at the blond’s gaze. “I saw what you wrote, about Bucky...Were those true?..” oh God this was it. Steve was going to pulverize him. He probably thought it was disgusting how Tony had wrote all his feelings about his best friend. He was probably here trying to protect Bucky, and warn Tony not to ever go near them again. Tony held his breath before swallowing hard as he nodded at the other teen. Too scared to form words he closed his eyes. Waiting for a fist to collide with his face as he did. But nothing came though. Curiously he opened his left eye as he wondered what was going on. Steve was just staring at him a look, not like all the other looks he had given the brunette. It was different..softer..sad. A cough had brought Tony back as he realized Steve had started saying something. “-And if you’d like i...could help you out with that..”  
What? What did he say? Did he just say-

“You’re going to help me?!” Tony exclaimed with wide eyes. “Yeah..i know Bucky more than anyone...i can totally help you make him like you..” the blond said with a serious look. Tony could only gape in astonishment at what he had just heard.

“W-why..?”

“W-what?”

“Why would you help me?”

“I ugh...just don’t like that Bucky’s still hang up over his ex-boyfriend that dumped him two months ago over summer...and i really want the dude to get over it..been sulking way too long really...” Steve trailed as he licked his lips that looked a little dry. “And I’ve seen you stare at him..it isn’t hard to see you like the guy..” Tony blushed at that, not knowing he was so oblivious about his feelings for the senior. “Look if you like him, I’m down with that...i know your a good guy...better than all those people trying to get on Bucky’s pants..and if i were the one to decide, I’d chose you to be with him..” 

The words seemed to get a positive reaction from the younger teen as he couldn’t believe what the big , scarier senior was saying. He actually liked Tony..and actually wanted to help him get to Bucky. He just couldn’t believe it. “Are y-you sure you really want to help me? This isn’t some trick is it?” Tony asked as he tried not to shake. He really didn’t want this to be a big joke..he wouldn’t be able to take it if Steve was just making fun of him. The blond shook his head as he said a stern ‘NO.’

Unable to control himself Tony leaped onto the unexpected blond. Making Steve go wide eye a bit as Tony clung to him. “Oh my god! Thank you, thank you! I can’t believe you’d help me out!” Tony smiled happily as he felt like he was floating sky high. Once the taller teen had recovered from his initial shock of the smaller teen’s sudden action. He immediately straighten himself as he tried to pry slender arms away from him. “It’s nothing really...i just wanna help a friend out..this is mostly for Bucky..” 

Tony nodded at that, not minding the small blush that had appeared on the blond’s face. He must really feel awkward with Tony doing something like that. “So what do we do then?...how are you going to help me and Bucky get together?” Tony asked curiously as he tilted his head. A smile had appeared on the blond’s face at that, making Tony go red a bit. He had not expected to see the blond smile like that at him. Steve really was handsome, especially if he was smiling..especially if that smile was directed at him.

“Easy...i just give you some tips and pointers on what he likes..and what you should do to get his attention.” Tony beamed at that. “Okay...well what do you think we should do first?” Tony asked as he came closer, feeling more comfortable with the blond now that he was sure Steve really was helping him. “Well first...we get these glasses off..” Steve said seriously as he took the objects off of Tony’s face. Making the shorter teen whine as he couldn’t really see very well without them. Tony all of a sudden felt very vulnerable as Steve had taken away his sight..the sudden silence also bothered him since for some reason Steve wasn’t saying anything. “Ugh...is everything alright?...” Tony asked as he tried to look at Steve, not really seeing the blond clearly. Another minute had pass before the blond had finally said something. “Ugh yeah...so i ugh just wanted to see how you look without your glasses again...and um..yeah you better wear them..” Steve explained as he handed Tony his glasses again. The brunette furrowed his brows at that, “..yeah i know...i look really awful..” the blond was quick to snap his head at that giving Tony a scary look as he did. “No..it’s not that...it’s just that..ugh...I just remembered Bucky likes people who wear glasses..” Steve quickly stated as he turned around, not showing his face to Tony who was smiling at the information. “Really?” He asked as he tried to move in front of Steve, who quickly shifted his gaze away from the shorter teen. “Yeah, yeah...so you’re good...tell you what how about we meet up every afternoon after school and i can teach you all the ways to get into Bucky’s heart..” Tony was practically radiating with joy at the other’s offer. “And on Saturdays as well...it would be better if we did this right..it’s hard if we only get so little time together-i mean with the teaching...afternoons are too short and i have to be home by eight so..” Tony was just nodding away, not really caring anymore because all he could think about was Him finally have the chance to be with Bucky. And all thanks to Steve, he really didn’t expect the blond to be so nice in helping him get to Bucky. Even if Steve was doing this mostly for his best friend, Tony was grateful for the blond’s offer. Who would of known that the scary looking Steve Rogers was really a nice, sweet and caring guy. 

———————————————————

He was the worst, Steve groaned as he finally sat down on the empty classroom where he had texted Tony to meet him. He couldn’t believe what he was doing, acting as if he was actually willing to help the younger teen win over his best friend that was currently courting someone else, he was bad...awful! horrible! He should kill himself. 

But he didn’t know what else he could do to get the brunette to notice him, let alone actually talk to him. Every time he had the chance to go near the shorter teen, the brunette always ended up bolting like lighting, running away like Steve was death itself. Bucky had told him numerous times he really needed to work on his facial expressions when he liked someone. He couldn’t help it if he had a hard look every time Tony saw him. He’d seen the younger teen stare at Bucky a few times which always put him off since he wanted the smaller brunette to look at him instead. A scowl would appear on his face as he’d watch with longing eyes at the other teen staring at his best friend. 

He had been infatuated by the shy, nerdy teen ever since he had caught him staring at Bucky on the football field. The small teen always had this adorable expression on his face as he looked at Bucky, who didn’t seem to care or notice him that much. Steve had noticed though, he had noticed the way Tony would watch them play from the bleachers, cheering them on with his own little way..he wasn’t like all the other student’s who had been after Steve or Bucky, full of self confidence and eagerness..just to be cool, and get noticed by the entire school. No..Tony never once came near them just so he could get his 20 minutes of fame with them. he never even once shouted at them how much he loved them when they were practicing like all the other’s did. Instead he’d sit in the corner, watching gleefully as the team did their best that day. Steve had even saw the brunette clean up after them on the fields when they had all gone inside. It was adorable how the brunette didn’t want to get noticed by them. Didn’t crave the attention everyone was begging them. that’s when Steve wanted him..the only problem was that he didn’t seem find Steve interesting as he did with Bucky. 

When Steve had noticed the small notepad that the younger teen had left behind he immediately took it and placed it inside his pocket before Bucky and the girls could see it. Once he got home he immediately opened it, lips turning upside down as he realized what was written inside it. Tony really did like Bucky...and it hurt..a lot. Especially since Steve knew Bucky had someone else he wanted. He felt sad for himself and bad for Tony. They both couldn’t have what they wanted...

Then an idea had hit him. The idea that he could actually make Tony fall inlove with him instead of Bucky..and then they’d both get who they wanted. It was so simple. 

Steve sigh as he waited for the brunette to arrive. Yesterday he had seen Tony without his glasses again for the second time after the football incident. Tony was so beautiful in front of him..with his big beautiful brown eyes underneath thick long eyelashes. The blond couldn’t even breath as he tried not to lean on down and give the other a kiss. He’d swear never to let anyone else see those beautiful eyes..they were only meant for him from now on. A creak from the classroom door had jolted him out of his thoughts as he saw Tony coming in with his textbooks wearing an adorable baggy turtleneck. “I’m sorry..did you wait long?..i had to go over mr. Fury’s office to get something and then-“ Gosh was Tony cute when he rambled. With a cough Steve stood up as he reassured the other that he didn’t really wait long, even though he waited for 30 minutes inside the empty room. The brunette smiled at that which gave Steve butterflies inside his stomach as he tried to act normal.

“So what do we do first?..” Tony asked with a smile as he looked up at Steve who didn’t look back at him as he said “fist lesson today is...Date...we’re going on a date...”


	2. Chapter 2

There was a glow to the younger teen as he sat on the diner Steve had taken him to, the brunette was practically radiating with excitement as he sat across the table from the jock. Eyes big and beautiful as he finished ordering his food, cheeks pink as a rose as his mouth curved into a smile as he glanced up at Steve from the menu.

God was Tony cute. Steve just wanted to go on over his side of the table and hug him so tight till all the uncontrollable feelings had left him. But no, he was going to play it cool. Tony was here because he thought Steve was helping him with Bucky. That’s why he was sparkling like a cute twinkling star right now in front of Steve, he was thinking about Bucky. Right..Tony had a crush on Bucky. 

With a cough he got the brunette’s attention again. Face positively serious as he didn’t want to give off anything to the other in front of him. “So...you like vanilla ice cream...” Steve commented as he remembered what Tony had ordered. The younger teen immediately smiled at that with a soft nod. “Yeah...especially when drenched with salted butter caramel..” he said with a goofy grin that made Steve’s heart soar. “ um...anything else? Nuts...sprinkles?” Steve drawled as he started writing on his notebook. “Um...no..but i guess those are good too...i mean who doesn’t like sprinkles?” Tony had grinned as he watched Steve scribble on his notebook. “And you like cheese burger...right?” He questioned as he remembered the brunette’s order again. “It’s my favorite actually...really fast and easy to get and eat...” Tony answered as he glanced down at The blond scribbling away again. 

“Umm...what are you writing?” Tony couldn’t help but asked as he leaned forward a bit to get a good look at what Steve was writing. The blond instantly jolted at that as he held the notebook tight against his chest. “Ugh...notes...” he blurted with a light blush before realizing what he looked like and acted all calm again. Tony wrinkled his nose at that which made Steve wanna smile goofily at him. “Notes of what?” He asked as he tilted his head to the side, curious of what Steve is really planning. “Um...the things you like..” Steve embarrassingly admitted as he placed the notebook back on the table. “Oh....well, why do you need to write down what i like?” Tony pressed as he tried to take the notebook only for Steve to grab at it and stuff it in his bag again. “Well...if I’m going to be teaching you lessons like dates...i should at least know what you like...it would only be right...this would be also good for Bucky when you two finally have a real date...” Steve answered quickly as he glanced around the place, not really looking at Tony who was staring at him with awe. “Wow...your so considerate, thank you Steve..” if Steve were an anime character right now he would of had a nosebleed from how cute the brunette had said that to him. “Yeah...it’s nothing really, i just need to ask you a couple of important questions and all you have to do is answer them alright?” Steve managed to say with a straight face as he stared seriously at Tony who nodded with a serious face as well. God Steve wanted to pinch his cheeks. The blond coughed a bit before he asked his third question. “So...what’s your favorite color?”

———————————————————-

The date had ended on a smooth note as Tony had handed Steve every information of him he could give. The blond had looked very pleased with the questions Tony had answered, even being so kind enough to pay for Tony’s meal even though it wasn’t even a real date. When they had stepped outside of the diner Tony’s eyes widen when he realized Steve had brushed his hands against him. A blushed spread on Tony’s cheeks as he felt Steve’s hand slowly intertwined with his. “Um...Steve...?” 

The blond merely gave him an annoyed look like he should of expected this, making Tony shut his mouth. Trying hard not to tremble as he had never had anyone hold his hand before, especially when they were walking out in public. “Gosh your hands are clammy...” the comment had made Tony blush even more in embarrassment. “Relax...how are you supposed to hold hands with Bucky if you’re this nervous? He’s gonna have a hard time holding you if his hand keeps sliding off...” Steve said with a smirk as he glanced down at the pouting brunette. “I’m sorry if I’m this nervous. I mean It is my first time holding hands with someone!” Tony defended himself as he tried to pull his hand away to no avail as Steve had only clamped onto it more. Face blushing with a stupid grin that made Tony’s heart flutter a bit. “I’m sorry...I’m just saying it’s better if you relax...” he said as he nudged the smaller teen with his elbow making Tony stumble to the side a bit, luckily Steve was still holding his hand tight or else he really would of fell. 

A few moments later they were walking side by side silently, both glancing at opposite directions as they did. Wow, Steve’s hand was really big, and warm. It really felt nice the way he’d squeeze the smaller teen’s hands every now and then. Tony couldn’t help but feel really warm and cozy next to the big teen while walking out in the cold chilly air. Steve didn’t seemed to mind too when Tony had pressed a bit closer to him when a light breeze had passed them by. 

Once they had arrived at the front of the brunette’s house, Steve had hesitantly let go of the smaller teens hand. “Um...thank you for the date...even though i really didn’t see what the point of that was..i mean we just ate...” Tony said as he scratched his head a bit. Steve huffed at that, looking offended. “The point of that date was me getting valuable informations from you for our next dates...” Tony stared at him a bit at that since he really didn’t think knowing his favorite color was really valuable information. But instead he blurted out “next date?...y-you mean we have to go on more dates?” He asked with wide eyes. Steve nodded as he stared seriously at him. “Of course, you didn’t think one date was enough to get you prepared for the real thing did you? From what i could tell you never had a date in your entire life...you wouldn’t want to bore Bucky to death with you just eating and glancing around uncomfortably would you?” Steve stated as he cocked a brow at Tony who shook his head frantically at him. “No!...oh my gosh was i that bad?” He asked as he placed both his hands over his face. “No...and don’t worry...tomorrow we’ll have our second date..” Steve said as he placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder, making the shorter teen look up from under his hands. “Tomorrow’s Saturday...” He asked from under his lashes. Steve smirked at that as he nodded. “That’s why tomorrow we go to the park...have a nice picnic...and get to know each other mo-i mean I’ll give you some information on Bu-Bucky...” Steve stuttered as he quickly took his hand back and placed it inside his pocket. 

Tony beamed at that. “ really? Okay...I’ll see you tomorrow then..” he said with a small smile as he gave Steve a wave. The tall blond nodded at that as he turned around to finally walk away from the shorter teen. Tony smiled gleefully as he clapped both his hands together. Wow, he really had to give The taller teen props. Steve was more dedicated in this than he thought. With a wide smile Tony rash inside his house, eager to hear all about the senior brunette tomorrow. Unaware that the blond had glanced back at him with an also gleeful look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed...sorry for any mistakes i really need a beta I don’t have the patience to re-read the stories again with my eyes hurting 😞
> 
> If you have the time please drop a little motivation for this 😃 I'd really appreciate it


	3. Chapter 3

Tony couldn’t help but feel a little underdress next to Steve as they walked through the park side by side, as they held each other’s hands. When Steve had told him that they would be having their date at the park, he had immediately thought of wearing a plain black shirt paired with some above the knee blue shorts that had some floral touch to them. Finished off with a pair of slippers and a nice brown hat that covered his face from the sun. After all it was a really hot day outside. He had started to regret his decision as he thought that he should of worn something a little more..he didn’t know, layered? Flashy? Something that actually made him look like he actually put a little more effort into how he looked like Steve did. 

The bigger teen beside him was wearing a white form fitting tonk top, that showed off a bit of the blond’s abs. He had topped it with a denim jacket, paired with some denim pants and light blue sneaker. Sunglasses and cap not forgotten as he glanced down at Tony’s side with a smile. The blond immediately got a few unwanted attentions from the park as they past people by. Tony felt like shrinking beside the other teen as Steve must of probably looked like a super model, while he probably looked like Steve’s tiny chihuahua. 

Tony himself couldn’t help but to gape at the adonis walking beside him, holding his tiny hand like it actually belonged there. Steve’s hand had been holding his hand so gently ever since the blond had arrived at his doorstep to pick him up. He had even brought a basket that he said contained some homemade cheese burgers his mom had made. Tony liked homemade food..his mother was always too busy to prepare a home cooked meal for him and his also busy dad. So whenever someone offered him homed cooked foods, he was always weak to resist. He remembers telling the tall blond this as he seemed to write it in his notes. 

Steve really was a good person if he was willing to do all this just so that Tony could be a proper boyfriend material for Bucky, which also made Tony think of how a loyal friend Steve is if his willing go through all this with Tony just so his best friend wouldn’t be sad anymore. Maybe this was why Steve was so popular, well..aside from his incredibly gorgeous face, amazing physic and tone abs. Tony had a daze look on his face as he stared unconsciously at the living work of art next to him. 

Steve had noticed this and tried his best not to stare back at the adorable way Tony was looking at him, seriously Steve wanted to kiss him so bad right now. Steve swallowed hard as he felt himself sweat, The smaller teen will never know the trouble and horrible suffering Steve had went through just to find the perfect outfit for their date. It had even took him half an hour just to comb his hair the right way until he said screw it and put a cap on instead. 

Once the two had finally settled on a perfect spot underneath some trees to shade them from the hot sun. Steve immediately opened his small notebook that Tony had seen from the day before. Scribbling something down again before putting it back inside his pocket. Once that was done the two stare at each other in utter silence once again, the same as yesterday when they had sat silently across each other from the diner. Tony was the first to clear his throat as he began to take some food out of the basket Steve had brought, smiling as he smelled the delicious burgers. “Thanks again for the treat..um...next one’s on me..” he offered as he gave Steve his burger. The blond simply smiled at that and WOW, he really did have a really nice smile. Tony didn’t think he could ever get over how handsome Steve was, especially when he was just a few inches from him. 

Steve didn’t seem all that comfortable as Tony did since he had been very silent and was sweating a bit..well maybe that’s what he gets for wearing a jacket on a hot day. Tony decided to take the lead and started rambling about some projects he was doing at school making the blond gape at him with wide eyes. Half way through though Steve hd admitted he didn’t understand much of what the brunette was talking about which made Tony giggle before going silent as he didn’t know what else to talk about. Fortunately thanks to his rambling Steve had began looking more comfortable and even took his jacket and cap off. Tony suppressed a chuckle at Steve’s messy hair as he decided to lean closer and comb the blond’s hair with his fingers, ignoring the way Steve had stared at him with his blue gaze.

“So..ugh what do you wanna do now? Tony asked as he felt Steve’s hand wrap around his fingers that were busy combing him. Steve hadn’t answered right away as he continued to gaze at Tony. “ i wanna kiss you...” Steve blurted out with the softest expression he could give before his eyes widening in horror at the realization of what he had just said. Tony blinked at him a few times at what he had said. “A kiss? So soon?...well i guess there really isn’t much after holding hands..i never kissed anyone before...so this really could be a big help” Tony thought out loud with a blush as he placed one of his hand over his mouth which made Steve redden as well. 

Tony was actually considering it! He had actually planned for them to do a kiss after a few dates, perhaps on the 6th or 7th but seeing the brunette’s face so close to his had made him blurt out what he really had been thinking of what he wanted to do at the moment. He was about to take it back when he realized Tony was actually okay with it. “So...how do we do it?” Tony asked as he tilted his head to the side, giving Steve a bit of a nice view of his collarbone. Steve stared at the exposed skin for a second before snapping his full attention back at Tony who was waiting with a cute pout. “I ugh...well we...lean next to each other and press our lips together..” Steve managed as he felt himself shake nervously. He had never really kissed someone before, he had a lot of girls and even guys try to kiss him on the lips, but it always ended with them either kissing his chin or his neck since he would always get too nervous at their forwardness and start avoiding their advances. 

However with Tony right now he couldn’t wait to go in and kiss him like how those girls and guys had tried kissing him, Tony seemed pretty eager as well but only because he thought he thought that this was practice for the real thing. Would he even consider this his first real kiss? Before Steve could go any further with what he was thinking he had suddenly placed both his hands around Tony’s face, loving how soft the smaller teen’s skin felt. He could feel Tony tremble a bit but didn’t make any move to get away as he simply smiled nervously at Steve who also smiled nervously at him. “Okay...so...I’m going to lean in now okay?” Steve said as he hesitantly began to lean in, Tony nodded at that as he leaned into Steve as well.

Both staring at each other’s lips before carefully pressing them together, Steve’s entire mind and body shivered with delight at how soft Tony’s lips were. unable to hold himself, he began to glide his tongue out, licking lushes pink lips as he closed his eyes, feeling the sensation melt him inside out as he begged and demanded for entrance, which thankfully Tony obliged. For a few short moments their tongues twirled around each other, playfully meeting and sliding against each other till Steve felt himself get stiff down his pants. Regretfully he pulled away from the panting brunette, A strand of saliva connecting both their mouths together as he did. “Wow..” Tony breathed as he tried to regain his breathing, panting as he stared with soft eyes at Steve. The blond couldn’t help but smirk at that as he too couldn’t breath properly. 

Tony blushed as he stared dazed at the handsome adonis he had just shared his first kiss with, That had been the most amazing feeling he had ever had in his entire life. He hadn’t known kissing could feel that good. His mother had always told him that kissing only felt good when you did it with someone you loved. Boy was she wrong..because Steve was no Bucky, but damn it that had felt amazing. He wondered what it would feel like when he was doing it with Bucky. If it felt this good with Steve, it would probably feel like heaven with Bucky. A frown had suddenly appeared at the blond’s face all of a sudden making Tony wonder what was wrong for a moment. “He might not think the same way as you since he’s kissed more than enough people to actually make it feel special for him anymore” Steve said with a scowl, which made Tony’s eyes open wide. Crap, did he actually said that out loud for Steve to tell him that? 

Too embarrassed Tony decided to try and glanced somewhere else but large hands had suddenly wrapped around his head again, Palming his face gently as the hands made him face the blond. “We’re gonna have to practice more...” Steve breath before leaning in again. Tony couldn’t help but close his eyes as he felt his heart beat rapidly again inside his rib cage, lips locking on Steve’s as the blond tangled them together. 

This was probably going to be a very slow process but Tony couldn’t help but think how delighted he would be during it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will happen next?? :) what could the next lesson be?? ;))


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was startled when a finger had suddenly tapped him on the back as he was getting some books from his locker. Face looking absolutely confused before melting away into a small smile as he realized it was the large jock, rubbing his hand behind his head. “S-sorry...I didn’t mean to startle you...um...good morning!” Steve managed to say as he placed a kiss on the shorter teen’s lips. Tony instantly blushed as he hadn’t thought Steve would still be kissing him even at school. 

The date last Saturday had ended in a good note, after Steve had made him feel absolutely light headed when they had finished kissing for the seventh time. The blond teen had asked him to go watch his game on Friday as part of knowing how to be a good boyfriend. If he was ever going to be a supportive boyfriend to Bucky, he was going to have to start attending their games and cheer for them. Right, he hadn’t thought of that one, Thank God he had Steve to teach him that. Right now Tony had blushed a bright shade of red as he saw a couple of fellow students stare at them. “Umm...I didn’t know we could kiss here at school were everyone could see us...” Tony shyly admitted as he tried to fix his glasses. Steve just smiled a dazzling smile at that as he placed his hand around the smaller teen’s shoulder. “Well...if you’re ever gonna be with Bucky you should learn to be kissing in front of other people..the guy tends to be a real shower..” Steve chuckled as he guided Tony through the crowded hallway. “wow...i never thought he was...I’m so glad i have you Steve..” Tony said with a cute smile that made the senior kiss him again. Tony leaned into the kiss this time as he felt like he really should put more effort into these things since he was basically getting all these for free. 

When Steve had pulled away he had a breathless face that seemed to radiate with so much joy that Tony couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in his stomach start to fly inside. Wow, Steve was absolutely handsome. If he hadn’t been so infatuated with Bucky, he would of really fallen head over heals for Steve...he thought with a pout. No, he couldn’t do that, and besides he had to remind himself that Steve was only being with him because of Bucky, and vice versa. Right Bucky...Bucky Barnes...James Bucky Bar-gosh Steve smelled really nice. What is he wearing?

“So you’ll come watch the game this Friday right?” Steve asked as they continued to walk, hands still at Tony’s shoulder. The shorter teen nodded at that as he held his glasses in place. “Good...good..and um, also your going to be watching me practice this afternoon as well..” Steve trailed as he continued to look away from the brunette. Tony’s eyes widen a bit as he glanced at the taller teen. “You m-mean...I’m going to watch you and Bucky later?...wait w-what if he see’s me w-with you?” Tony stuttered as he thought it would be harder to get the brunette to like him if he thought that Tony was with Steve. The blond hummed at that for a bit before glancing down at him. “Then we just give him a good show...you know Bucky really likes a challenge, if he see’s you with me..he’ll have to notice you more..” Steve explained. Right, right..wow Steve really knew what he was doing.  
Tony really had to think of a way to show the senior how thankful he was..oh yeah! He almost forgot about that.

When they had arrived at the brunette’s class Steve was ready to turn and walk towards his own class when Tony had suddenly tugged at his arm, startling the blond as he turned to look at the junior. “Um...is it okay if we sit together later at lunch? I um...I actually bought some lasagna...i have it at my locker, you told me on Saturday that it’s your favorite...i figured I’d give you something you like since you keep giving me free food.” Tony said with a small smile. Steve just stood silently in front of him, blue eyes a bit wide as he stared at the younger teen. “Um...ugh or not if y-you don’t wa-“ Tony stuttered nervously when he realized the blond probably didn’t want to sit with him. “I’d love too! I mean..i..yeah, sure let’s sit together at lunch later...I’m cool with that...” Steve said instantly making Tony smile back at him again. “Really?” Tony asked with such an adorable face that Steve couldn’t help but smile in a goofy way. “Yeah yeah...I can’t believe you bought me lasagna..” Steve said with a stupid grin. Tony just giggled at that as he told the blond that he wasn’t the only one taking down notes. The blond had rubbed his head sheepishly again at that before turning around and walking towards his own classroom. But not before giving the smaller teen a quick kiss. 

When it was finally lunch time, the two sat down on the grass, eating the delicious lasagna Tony had brought. Steve smiling brilliantly as he tried feeding the brunette from his fork. Heart thumping loudly when the smaller teen eagerly opened his mouth to take it. Tony hadn’t even realized that half the students outside were gawking at them, with their mouths wide open as Steve fed Tony more lasagna. Ohhh the envy everyone had as they stared longingly at the hot blond. Why couldn’t that be them Steve was hanging out with. Why didn’t Steve looked at them lovingly like he looked at that Stark nerd. What did he even see in the loser? With his messy curly hair and big framed glasses? A few of the cheerleaders were already narrowing their eyes at the tiny nerd. Who the heck did he think he was stealing the hot Jock’s attention all to himself?.

Tony had blushed when Steve had leaned into him, wiping a smudge on his chin as he teased him that he looked like a little kid while eating. Ohhh...how the head cheerleader hated the sight. “What do think we should do about him Sharon?” one of the cheerleaders asked with narrowed eyes as she glanced at the blond cheerleader captain. “Ugh simple! We’ll just simple remind him were his place is...” Sharon said with an evil grin plastered on her pretty face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me for making Sharon a bit of a bitch here XD


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was grinning like a drunken fool when he saw the beautiful brunette arrive on the bleachers. He couldn’t help but wave at Tony as the cute nerd shyly waved back. His teammates (including Bucky) had whistled at him when they realized that Tony was there to watch Steve. The whole team had already seen the two walk around campus together. With Steve’s arm wrapped around the smaller teens waist. Face like a victorious warrior that had just claimed his prize. There were a few teases here and there but Steve really didn’t mind as long as he had Tony with him. “Come on Rogers, get back here..you can be a lover boy later..” the coach shouted when Steve had started running towards Tony. The blond Instantly groaned when he remembered he still needed to practice. Tony had awkwardly smiled at Steve as he gave him two thumbs up making the blond smile again before turning back.

Tony smiled as he watched the blond join his team in the field again. Bucky was there too, all charm and smiles as always, and Tony would stare at him with dreamy eyes. But every so often he’d find himself glancing back at Steve who was busy shouted and running with the rest of the team, looking all sweaty and happy as he passed the ball to another player. A small blush would creep up the brunette’s face whenever the blond would look at him, grinning like a cute little kid that had a lollipop.

when the practice was almost over Tony hadn’t even realized that he was staring more at Steve than he was at Bucky. His stomach would do this flip flop whenever he saw Steve wave at him. Bucky was also waving at him now. But he couldn’t help but feel more happy when it was Steve seeking his attention. 

He couldn’t help the smile curving his face whenever he remembered how the blond had taught him to kiss and hold hands last Saturday. Even though they were suppose to be just lessons..they actually felt so real. The way Steve would lean into his face and not let go until they needed air, the way the blond’s adorable baby blue eyes would stare at him like he was actually inlove with Tony. all those did wonders to the tiny nerds heart. He couldn’t even believe that he use to think of Steve as scary when in fact the big jock was actually just an adorable puppy who liked to help others like Tony and Bucky out.

Help, right..he was helping Tony. God he shouldn’t be thinking too much about the blond. he was probably only fooling himself into thinking that Steve was actually staring at him. or even enjoying those kisses they shared. God he was pathetic. He should really kick himself now. He didn’t even know if Bucky would actually want him, let alone Steve. who right now had a few of the cheerleaders shouting at him with big smiles on their faces. They also looked to be flirting with Bucky but Tony’s eyes stayed on the blond cheerleader who kept coming near Steve whenever she had the chance,a frown appeared on his face at that. Why did he feel this strange feeling when she was around Steve? He didn’t even feel anything when a girl had suddenly ran up to Bucky and hugged him..wait...Oh God, how could he do this to Bucky? he was already a cheater! And he wasn’t even dating any of them. Oh he was horrible..horrible..how could he be learning all those lessons to be a good boyfriend to Bucky when he was already falling inlove with Steve. He didn’t deserve them, He really didn’t.

Before he could bang his head on the bleachers however, steve had arrived with his usual goofy smile. “Sorry..did you wait long?” Steve asked as he sat next to the brunette. “Oh...ugh..no not really...sorry i kinda spaced out...is practice done?” Tony asked with a blush as he tried not to think too much anymore. The rest of the football team were already heading for the showers. Leaving only Steve and Tony seated on the bleachers as Tony started wiping off the sweat off Steve’s face. “Thanks..” Steve breathed as he tried to lean in for a kiss, Tony had instantly lean away from him. Making the tall blond frown a bit. “Oh ugh..s-sorry...it’s just that um...your sweaty...don’t wanna get all dirty..” Tony lied as he wrinkled his nose adorably making the jock laugh as he nodded his head. “Just let me shower first and then maybe we could get something to eat? Im actually really hungry from all that workout..” Steve said as he got up when Bucky had called him. Tony nodded at him as he watched the jock run towards his friend. 

———————————————————-

The diner was packed when they arrived. Luckily Sharon and her gang had waved at Steve when he had entered with Tony by his side. The group of girls had instantly made room for the jock but none for Tony who remained standing when Sharon had pulled Steve down to sit next to her. “Oh sorry...we only have room for Stevie here..” Sharon said apologetically as she leaned towards the jock. Tony nodded at that as he started to look around if there were any available table’s else where. Steve had blinked at that. “It’s alright...Tony can sit on my lap..” Steve offered innocently as he patted his knee for emphasis. Sharon and the rest of the girls had immediately widen their eyes at that. With Tony blushing hard as he stared at Steve’s lap. “No! no...ugh it’s okay...i think I’m just gonna go and sit somewhere else..” Tony trailed as he tried to look around again. Steve frowned at that as he started to stand up. “Then I’ll go with you..” before he could fully stand up however Sharon had instantly pulled him down again. “You know what?! I think Sunset actually needs to go home now..right Sunny?” Sharon said sweetly, her smile stretched so wide that it looked like it hurt. Sunset frown at that. “What? I don’t ha-“ before she could finish her sentence one of the girls had kicked her off the table, making enough room for Tony to slide right next to Steve who immediately wrap his arm around his shoulder.

“Ugh...r-right...i guess I really do need to go home..” Sunset groaned as she stood up with an angry frown. Sharon had waved her goodbye before looking back at Steve who was too busy staring at a blushing Tony. A vain had appeared on her forehead at that before clearing her throat to get the blond’s attention. “So have you two ordered yet? The place is really jammed pack but since Peggy’s boyfriend works here we can ask him to take your order, He’ll give it to ya faster since your with me!” Sharon offered. “Thanks Shar...i know i could always count on you...” Steve winked as he thank her. She beamed at that before calling Daniel who instantly came near them. When Steve and Tony had finished giving their orders Sharon had lean against Steve again. “So Steve...i was wondering if you could help me out with physics this weekend I’m kinda having trouble..” Sharon asked cutely as she twirled her hair. “Oh! You should let Tony help you out...he’s actually pretty smart..” Steve offered making Sharon frown at him. “Oh you know what? Never mind i think Sam can help me instead..”She said with a sigh.

Tony really didn’t think he liked Sharon, or any of her friends. They kinda looked stuck up and snobbish, and right now he wasn’t liking how she was leaning too closely to Steve. Even though Tony had to admit they did look like a pretty good couple. In fact everyone in the table looked absolutely good for Steve, he was the only who looked so out of place. Maybe he should just go and leave Steve with the other popular students. This really wasn’t his scene. And he didn’t really think he was getting any lesson today. But before he could tell Steve that he had to leave, Daniel had arrived with their fries and drinks. Sharon instantly taking Steve’s coke when he was about to get it. “Oh my gosh thank you...i am so thirsty..it’s okay that we share this right?” Sharon asked as she blinked up at Steve a few times. Tony frown a bit at that, not liking how rude Sharon was being. Steve didn’t seem to mind however as he simply smiled at the other blond. “It’s alright...me and Tony can share his drink instead..you can have that one..” Sharon’s bright smile had turned instantly into an angry frown at that as she unconsciously gripped the coke a little too hard. Screaming when the drink had splattered all over her and Steve’s shirt. “Oh crap!” Steve cursed as he got up. Tony by his side immediately as he took some tissues to try and clean the jock. Sharon standing up as well as she ran towards the girls room all soaking wet from the drink. pissed off that Steve didn’t even check on her as he was too busy worrying about the stupid nerd. a few of her girls hurriedly followed her as she slammed the door. “God...Sharon really needs to be more careful...” Steve said with a frown as he got some tissues as well. “Sorry girls we gotta go...dont wanna ruin this shirt..you okay Tony?...” he asked as he grabbed their fries, smiling when Tony had nodded at him. “You didn’t get wet now did you?” Steve asked some more as he placed both hands on Tony’s side. The small brunette had smiled as he tried to reassure Steve that he was fine. When the blond was sure that Tony was alright he gently placed his hand on Tony’s arm as he started to head out the door. The small brunette only had enough time to place a fifty dollar bill on the table before being pulled by The giant jock. 

The three remaining girls instantly looked at one another as they giggled at the little scene before them. They would never admit it to the blond cheerleader captain. But they actually thought the two earlier looked absolutely cute together. Their giggles turned into laughter as well after thinking how Sharon would be so pissed once she’d get out of the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoyed reading it too!
> 
> Leave a comment if ya got the time! Thank you! May Stony bless your pretty hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
